Stuffed toys, animals, dolls and 3-dimensional characters, as well as backrests and pillows, being used as entertainment devices are well-known in the prior art. These devices for the most part do not readily induce relaxation for the onset of sleeping by the user, even when using the above devices.
There remains a need for a pillow in the form of a stuffed toy or 3-dimensional character toy with two headphones having outwardly facing speakers connected to the head of the stuffed toy for producing audio sounds or music from an audio player that is connected to the stuffed toy. Additionally, the pillow with speakers would not need batteries or an amplifier to play sound or music coming from the audio player.